


I Wish I Could Dream Again

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Tragedy, dark themes, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: He's gone now.





	I Wish I Could Dream Again

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**I Wish I Could Dream Again**

**.**

**.**

When she was little, she used to dream about being a princess, about riding unicorns and sliding down rainbows.  _(All of her dreams colored in a powerful pink)._

When she was twelve, her mother died and she was left alone with her father and three little brothers.  _(Her world turning dark)._  And she kept dreaming about leaving, until she could finally pack up her things and move out.

When she got older she started to dream about having a normal life. About having a family and a place to come home to. _(She even dreamed about a white picket fence around that beautiful home she was thinking of)._

When he came into her life, all of her dreams turned crimson.  _(A blonde little girl constantly screaming for help)._

He’s gone now.  _(The blonde little girl peacefully sleeping between her loving parents)._

And Teresa Lisbon isn’t dreaming anymore.

**.**

**.**


End file.
